


Tying up another loose Thread

by TanjaDroverson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Air Force, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanjaDroverson/pseuds/TanjaDroverson
Summary: There were two episodes with the same ending.Sam and Jack at the lake fishing.This is after Moebius Parts 1 + 2.Took the opportunity to write another story and took my time this time around.******There are spoilers for many episodes...There were supposed to be pictures in there but imgur is acting up. I'll add them as soon as I can.******The chapters are done... I'll post every few weeks.******I added pictures and I hope you can see them.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 74
Kudos: 105





	1. Two Days ago at Cheyenne Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Two Days ago at Cheyenne Mountain ~ 1 picture  
> 2) Day 1 ~ 3 pictures  
> 3) Day 2 ~ 1 picture  
> 4) Day 2 cont. ~ 2 pictures  
> 5) Day 2 cont. ~ 2 pictures  
> 6) Day 4 ~ 2 pictures  
> 7) Day 5 ~ 5 pictures  
> 8) Day 8 ~ 0 pictures  
> 9) Day 8 cont ~ 5 pictures  
> 10) Day 10 ~ 5 pictures  
> 11) Day 11 ~ 2 pictures  
> 12) Day 11 cont. ~ 0 pictures  
> 13) Day 11 cont. ~ 9 pictures  
> 14) Day 12 ~ 1 picture  
> 15) Day 12 cont. ~ 10 pictures  
> 16) Day 13 ~ 4 pictures  
> 17) Day 13 cont.

**Two Days ago at Cheyenne Mountain**

Jack sat in the Observation Room, knowing that he couldn't go on like this anymore. He gave Sam the time she needed to say good-bye to her father. Though he had lowered his eyes and was gazing at his folded hands, he could still see them in the periphery of his vision. How Sam was holding Jacob's hand, her other resting against his head. He knew exactly why Sam had come to him earlier. She had found him about to have barbecue with Kerry Johnson which was the last thing he wanted Sam to find out about. But obviously Kerry had picked up on the feelings they had for each other. She had told him in no uncertain terms to go get what or rather whom he really wanted. This situation showed him that life was too short to waste precious time. He should grasp the opportunity right now and tell Sam how he felt. Make her his before she married Pete Shannahan and was out of his reach forever. With this thought in mind, he got up and took up position next to the door of the room Jacob laid at rest in.

Sam had no idea how much time had passed since her father had closed his eyes for the final time. She had just stood there and thanked whoever wanted to listen for the past four years and recalled them until this very moment. She knew exactly what her father had meant with his words. But General O'Neill was out of her reach and would always be. Though he had just said that he would always be there for her. And it was obvious that he didn't feel the same about her anymore since he seemed to be happy with Kerry Johnson. She had felt so damn awkward and humiliated when Kerry had suddenly stepped onto the porch. Of course a man like Jack O'Neill would have women waiting to take him with open arms. She would have as well if she had gotten the chance but that was over now. In a few days she would marry Pete and spend the rest of her life with him. Once again, Sam leaned forward to place a final kiss against her father's forehead and letting go of his hand, moved back. Disappointment washed over her when she turned to find the Observation Room empty and wiping away her tears went to talk to the Tok'Ra waiting outside.

Focused on the task at hand of arranging for Jacob and Selmak to be brought back to the Tok'Ra base for their final journey, Sam hadn't realized that General O'Neill had been waiting for her. He leaned next to the door, arms crossed over his chest and was watching her.

“Sir?” Sam asked when he moved forward to stand in front of her; done with the Tok'Ra she clasped her hands behind her back.

“Carter, can I have a word with you in my office?” Jack requested and after a nod from Sam they made their way down to the level of the gate room.

It was unusual for them not to speak a word but they did until Jack gestured for Sam to enter his office in front of him. With bated breath, Sam waited until the General had closed the door which was very uncommon as well. Having no idea what was going on, Sam watched her Commanding Officer come to a halt in front of her and look at her with his warm brown eyes.

“Carter... Sam...,” Jack amended and moved closer to her, touching her arms and pulling softly, stroking his fingers along her soft skin, shivering at the feeling of her the cool Metall of her watch under his fingertips until she unclasped her hands and let him take them in his. “I want you to come to my cabin with me and I won't take no for an answer this time. We have to talk in private. I can't say more right now since we're on duty but you know exactly what I mean.”

When Jack touched her, a current of electricity shot through Sam and she could hardly believe her ears. Had he just told her that they would be together? Tilting her head to the side, a gentle smile appeared on her face and she knew what she had to do.

“Yes, ...,” Sam started and was able to suppress the Sir at the last second. “... Jack.” She gave his hands a firm squeeze.

“Dismissed,” Jack ended their conversation with a mischievous smile, letting go of Sam's hands.

With a curt nod and a happy smile on her face, Sam acknowledged the dismissal and after a deep look into her superior's eyes, left his office, keeping the door open.

*****


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the first day after fishing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I said I was gonna post every few weeks but I felt like adding another chapter already.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**Day 1**

Brig. General Jack O'Neill and his Second in Command Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter were sitting on the couch in his cabin. They were gazing at the little fireplace across from them after they had just said good-bye to Daniel Jackson and Teal'c for the time being. They had spend a day fishing with good success after realizing that there were actually fish in Jack's pond though he had stated there shouldn't be any on the tape. They had eaten the fish they had prepared together, talked, laughed and shared stories from their missions.

Sam smiled remembering the moment Teal'c had pulled her aside to tell her that he was happy for her and Jack. He hoped that they would finally get together which was why he had convinced Daniel to go back to Colorado Springs that night. He had also asked her to tell Jack that he was happy for them, given they would finally admit their love for each other. They had hugged before Daniel interrupted them to call them to dinner.

“What are you smiling at?” Jack asked when his gaze moved from the bottle in his hand he was fidgeting with to Sam's face.

Tearing her eyes away from the dancing flames, Sam looked at Jack, wondering if she should let him know. “Teal'c told me he is happy for us if we finally consume our love,” she revealed and watched a smile appear on Jack's face making his eyes sparkle.

“He told me you were pretty upset when Maybourne and I were trapped on that moon,” Jack admitted, smiling impishly and knowing exactly how she had felt since he went through similar feelings when Sam had been stranded on the Prometheus.

“I think we're even in that regard,” Sam mumbled, looking away and moved forward to put her bottle down on the coffee table, doing the same with Jack's when he handed her his.

As soon as Sam was leaning against the backrest again, Jack took her hand to pull her close. His other moved to cup her face but he stopped for a moment to make eye contact. When he found her just gazing at him expectantly, Jack moved in and captured Sam's lips in a slow kiss, stroking, pecking and molding together with their eyes closed. Sam's free hand came to rest on Jack's closest thigh as they enjoyed their closeness, their first real kiss after such a long time. With her heart racing, Sam opened her mouth when Jack's tongue sought entrance and she met him with her curious muscle, letting them dance and tangle slowly, languidly as they explored each other thoroughly.

The sound of Sam's cell phone ringing brought them back to reality instantly and they separated, out of breath and staring at each other wide-eyed.

Fumbling for her phone, Sam opened it to check the caller ID. “It's Cassie,” she informed Jack before answering and wiping at her wet lips. “Cassie? What's up? Do you need directions?” Gazing at Jack, Sam frowned and lifted an eyebrow. “What do you mean you're not coming? Why not?” Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded though Cassie couldn't see her and shrugged. “All right. Have fun then and be safe. I love you.” With a soft smile Sam ended the call, putting the phone on the table as well.

Jack listened intently to what Sam was saying, his own eyebrows shooting up when he learned that they would be alone at the cabin for the next two weeks. He had really been looking forward to spending some quality time with his two favorite women. Though he had to admit that he wasn't really disappointed to have Sam all to himself now, on the contrary. After his talk with Carey Johnson where she told him to retire to finally be with Sam he had decided that he didn't want to wait any longer. Sitting next to Sam in the Observation Room and looking at a dying Jacob showed him that life was too short and too precious to deny them true happiness. It had felt wonderful to have Sam in his arms, to comfort her in her time of sorrow. When she had thanked him for being there for her, he knew that he would always be and told her as much.

“What's on your mind?” Sam asked as she turned sideways, one leg bent on the couch with the foot dangling in the air and the other resting on the ground.

Clearing his throat, Jack blinked a few times before letting his eyes roam the beautiful face of the woman he loved with all his heart. “I am going to request my transfer to Washington so we're not in a direct line of command anymore. I’m also thinking that Carey Johnson suggested I retire so I can finally be with you. And last but not least that Jacob's death made me realize I don't want to deny my love for you any longer. I don't care about rules and regulations anymore. I want to be with you because I love you, Samantha Carter.”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sam felt a tear run down her cheek at Jack's words and she moved in to cup his head tenderly and pull him close for a loving kiss. “I love you, too, Jack O'Neill,” she reciprocated in a hoarse whisper after ending the kiss slowly and locked eyes with him, smiling brightly. “My dad actually told me not to let rules stand in my way and that I can still have everything I want. I think he was able to let go when he saw me in your arms where I belong. He knew exactly how I feel about you.”

“I'm glad he approved of me,” Jack mumbled before kissing Sam again, letting his tongue dance with hers slowly, tenderly while his hand tangled in her blond strands to keep her close.

It felt wonderful to finally be able to kiss Jack, enjoy his company without having to think about him being her superior officer and that it was forbidden. She was so happy that he finally decided to enjoy their love, letting go of rules and regulations and just be. Knowing that he loved her for the past 5 years and being unable to act on it had been hard. She had given up hope of ever having him for herself which is why she had been ready to settle for Pete. But he wasn't the right one for her, never would be since Jack was the love of her life and always would be. That Jack wanted her as much as she wanted him, loved her still was like a dream come true for her and she couldn't hold back the tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

When Jack realized their kiss became salty, he pecked Sam's lips a few more times before pulling back to look at her, smiling lovingly. “I hope those are happy tears,” he mumbled, beaming when Sam nodded and moved in for another loving kiss.

“The happiest,” Sam confirmed quietly when they parted, resting her face against Jack's neck and smiled, feeling his strong arms encircle her tightly. “You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

Pressing his nose against Sam's neck and inhaling deeply, intoxicated by the wonderful scent, Jack answered, “I am probably the only other person in the universe knowing exactly how you feel right now.”

Not having felt this relaxed in a long time, finally being able to let go of her inhibitions, Sam yawned against Jack's neck and felt more than heard him chuckle with her arms wrapped around him.

After putting out the fire and getting rid of their beer bottles, they retired to Jack's room and there was never a question whether Sam would join him or not. They changed into their pajamas and after a tender kiss good night fell asleep in each other's arms.

*****


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vacation is under way...

#  **Day 2**

Opening her eyes, Sam stretched, lifting her arms above her head with some resistance from the warm body against hers and groaned, not having slept this well in a long time. She felt a warm hand rest on her stomach, on her bare skin. She sighed deeply, happily as she nuzzled into Jack's neck, her arms wrapping around him which made him stir. She felt the fingers flex against her skin and searched for his tired eyes as Jack yawned, a loving smile brightening his face as they both leaned in to kiss tenderly. Shivering, Sam held her breath when his hand stroked her warm skin on her belly, moving up and taking her camisole with him. Curious what Jack was going to do, she laid back and locked eyes with him, lifting her arms and letting them rest above her head on the pillow.

It was the best possible feeling to wake up with the woman he loved in his arms, feeling her warm skin against his palm and finding her smiling face in front of him as he opened his eyes. Jack let his warm hand explore her flat belly, stroking his fingertips over her soft skin and watched Sam lay there openly, totally relaxed and waiting for what he would do. His eyes roamed her beautiful face, from her big blue eyes to her nose, over her lips to her chin and from her high cheekbones to her forehead which made him lean down and place a gentle kiss in the middle. His hand in the meantime slid along Sam's torso, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast which made her breath hitch and he gazed at her once again, pulling back a bit. Without thinking too much, he pulled the top up until Sam could take it off which she did without hesitation, ruffling her hair more than it already was. He found her so damn adorable and cute, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, as he watched her lift her arms once more and letting them rest on the pillow after throwing the top to the side.

Smiling softly, Sam watched Jack gaze at her with his beautiful brown eyes. A loving smile brightened his face before he leaned down to kiss her gently, tenderly, letting their tongues dance slowly while his hand resumed its exploration. Goosebumps rose on her skin as his thumb started to stroke her nipple teasingly, making her groan into the tongue play and shiver pleasantly. It felt so great to finally enjoy Jack's closeness, his touches, his tender kisses and the way he adored her with everything he did. After hardly being able to end the kiss, coming back to peck Sam's lips over and over, Jack pulled back with his other hand buried in her hair and gently stroking her scalp with his fingertips. After a long, deep look, Jack's eyes trailed down her face, along her neck and over her chest until they reached her breasts and it felt like an actual caress the way he looked at her with love and adoration. His thumb never stopped its caresses while his eyes roamed her breasts and he obviously liked what he saw if his leaning down was any indication. The wet mouth closing around her free breast made her moan and lean her head back, eyes closing as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of Jack suckling at her nipple, licking it and nuzzling into her breast tenderly from time to time. Moving to the other breast he gave it the same loving attention before he rained down kisses all over her torso, chest, neck and face, finally kissing her again after she was trembling and groaning from his wonderful caresses. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him to pull him close.

After giving in to his feelings for Sam once during the time loop, Jack had bottled them up until the events of the past few days had brought them back up again. He had no idea how he had been able to do that anymore. Having Sam in his arms, being able to kiss her, show her how he felt about her, touch her the way he wanted. He started to question his decisions from before. It was wonderful to just let go, be in the moment, enjoy their time together and he vowed to spend as much time with Sam as possible from now on. Her scent was intoxicating as he suckled and licked at her nipple, pressed his nose into her warm skin. He spent considerable time kissing Sam's scar from when she was stabbed early on and all her birthmarks, especially the ones at her neck he had been able to see all this time but not touch in any way. Needing to feel Sam's skin against his own, he ended the kiss for a moment to get rid of his Air Force t-shirt. He then resumed kissing his lover, their warm skin pressed together, her breasts with the perky nipples crushed against his chest. Both of his hands were in her hair now to hold her close and he could feel her fingers dig into his back to pull him impossibly closer. Their kiss was passionate but still slow, languid and loving as their tongues tangled and stroked with their eyes closed as usual to enjoy the feelings fully.

They both knew that they were in no rush, having two weeks all to themselves. It was a welcomed interruption when Jack's stomach growled, signaling that he was hungry as usual.

The grin breaking out on Sam's face ended the kiss and she took a deep breath, pulling Jack close to whisper in his ear, “I'm amazed you ignored it this long.”

“For you I'll ignore anything but there is a limit to everything,” he said, grinning down at her with his teeth showing which was so rare and they separated to put their tops back on and get breakfast started.

*****


	4. Day 2 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack just enjoy their time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Christmas...

**Day 2 cont.**

Sitting at the small table, filled with breakfast stuff, in the den, close to each other, Jack held a piece of buttered toast in his hand and offered it to Sam who took a bite. Accidentally some butter ended up on top of her upper lip which he licked away. It lead to a deep, gentle kiss with Sam's hand stroking through his short hair at the back of his head with a knowing grin on her lips.

Pulling back, Jack just looked at Sam's smiling face which made her beam, cheeks wrinkling adorably with her mirth, blue eyes sparkling and teeth glistening in the morning sun shining through the windows. He had seen this smile before, loved it when it had appeared and he was happy that he could elicit it whenever he wanted to now. He swore to himself that he would make her smile as much as he could from now on, starting right now with kissing her more. Trailing his hand along her arm, he grinned into the kiss feeling goosebumps rise on her skin and the shiver running through her, entwining their fingers when his hand reached hers. With his other hand he helped Sam take a seat on his lap until he cradled her against his chest, their tongue play slow and tender as they explored each other's mouths thoroughly.

Sam was amazed how wonderful a simple kiss felt. Being in Jack's arms, sitting in his lap and being close to him as they kissed deeply. Her free hand was once again in his hair while their entwined hands rested on her thigh. Kissing had never felt this good and she was reluctant to end it but they had to come up for air as her heart raced, breath ragged when she gazed at Jack's handsome face. With a sparkle in his warm, brown eyes from the beautiful, loving smile on his face, Jack just looked at her. Sam cupped his cheek and smoothed her thumb over his split eyebrow which had gone through a lot in the past years which reminded her of their first meeting.

  
  


“Do you have any idea how anxious I was to be part of the SGC program?” Sam suddenly asked and watched a grin appear on his face.

“I'm sure you're going to tell me,” he mumbled, leaning into her touch.

Grinning, Sam hid her face against his neck. “You might have noticed that I was a little overzealous in my approach.”

“No, just eager,” he responded, nuzzling into Sam's hair with a smile. “And I found it endearing to be honest. As I told you when we were about to step through the gate for the first time. I DID adore you already. It showed me that you're not one to bow down but make your opinion known. That's how a Second in Command is supposed to be and you are perfect for the job. Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that you are here? You are my conscience and have helped me find the right perspective.”

“I am glad you didn't fire me after a few days or weeks or months. And I was totally overwhelmed by the fact that you are so damn good-looking. I don't have any idea what I said anymore... really. I was just trying not to drool,” Sam confessed, still hiding against Jack's neck.

Squeezing Sam's hand in his, Jack held her close and moved so he could whisper into her ear. “It worked for me. I was totally impressed with your resume and you look so damn hot in your service dress uniform. Though... those blue BDUs bring out your butt wonderfully.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Sam mumbled and started to giggle when he pinched her side gently. “Sorry, just a slip of the tongue.”

“I don't believe that for a second. You love calling me Sir,” Jack said and squeezed her hand. “Though during the past few days... you haven’t done it as often as before.”

Pulling at Sam's shoulder, Jack signaled for her to look at him. She lifted her head, a grin plastered to her beautiful face, her cheeks rosy with a cute blush. Once again he leaned in to capture her lips in a tender kiss, pecking and stroking before they deepened it to let their tongues dance and tangle slowly. Jack was a very physical man which came with the job and he would love to make love to Sam but he knew it was too soon. They had been working together for the past eight years, had known they loved each other for more than half that time but being together like this was so very new. He didn't want to rush into anything since they had two full weeks to themselves now and they would be able to get to know each other privately, intimately before they took that final step. She was too precious to him to just get into anything too hastily and maybe regret it later. And Sam seemed to feel the same way since she didn't make any move to get too hands on. He loved that they understood each other without really talking about it.

It took some time before they ended the kiss and Sam leaned forward to fish a strawberry from a small bowl. She took it between her lips and grinned at Jack around it which he took as the invitation it was to take a bite. With their lips pressed together they chewed their part of the fruit before they once again let their tongues stroke and explore, tasting the juices of the strawberry and each other in their erotic tongue play.

Reluctantly they pulled apart, Sam moved off of Jack's lap and after drinking the last of their coffee they cleaned the table and got ready for a walk.

*****


	5. Day 2 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little walk...

**Day 2 cont.**

Walking along the lake at a rather slow pace was something unusual for them since they were used to walk pretty brusquely or even run alongside each other but they enjoyed it nonetheless. They started out next to each other, their arms brushing from time to time as they talked.

“I wonder what happened during that journey through time we did but somehow didn't do,” Sam started, looking at Jack while also keeping an eye on the path.

Grinning, Jack lifted an eyebrow. “I'm sure you have a theory.”

“You know me too well,” Sam deadpanned, returning the grin and dove in. “My guess is that we somehow changed the timeline when we went back to get the ZPM. Our counterparts from that new timeline had to go back and fix it using the tape we saw as a guideline. Tiny things must have changed for there to be fish in your pond suddenly but that's all I know.” Pausing, she thought about it for a few moments, making eye contact with Jack from time to time. “I just wonder what I was like in the alternate timeline.”

“I am sure you were just as hot and the same brainiac as you are now,” Jack remarked which earned him a slap to the upper arm. “What? You ARE hot and I am not the only one who noticed. Remember that time when my old colleague helped us rescue Earth from that black hole? I was able to stop him from blurting out something inappropriate with my ‘... way smarter than we are.’.” Jack ducked his head and avoided eye contact. “All those men who fell for you...”

  


“I was confused about my feelings for a while after my blending with Jolinar but when we almost died on that suicide mission to destroy Apophises new ship.... I knew exactly who my heart belonged to.” Sam made Jack stop by touching his arm and she waited until he was looking at her before she took his hand to entwine their fingers. “You were the only man I ever really loved. Everyone else pales in comparison to you, Jack.”

Pulling Jack closer by his hand, Sam leaned up while he lowered his head a bit. She pressed her lips against his, eyes closing as the kiss deepened instantly with their tongues stroking and tangling slowly. She loved Jack's taste as she enjoyed their tongue play, chasing his curious muscle with hers, her free hand in his hair once more to keep him close. With a sigh, she ended the kiss though he came back to peck her lips a few times until they almost toppled over which made them laugh and hold onto each other tightly. The grin he sported was mischievous and reminded her of the time the Asgard Loki had tried to clone him but failed.

Jack loved Sam's smile, the way her eyes sparkled, her cheeks got those cute little dimples and her teeth showed. He couldn't help but sigh happily and hugged her with his arms wrapped around Sam's back, pressing his face against her neck which made her return it. It was so liberating to finally be able to be close to Sam, touch her, kiss her, do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and know that she enjoyed it as much as he did.

After they were able to let go of each other, they continued their walk. Talking and laughing while holding hands. When they thought they had enough they went back to the cabin.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday again... so let me know how you like it so far and Kudos wouldn't be bad either :D


	6. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we reached 1000 Hits...

**Day 4**

Laying in bed after they spent the day with some fishing, making lunch and dinner together as well as more talking, laughter and good conversations, Sam was half on top of Jack, kissing him gently, deeply. She let her hand wander under his t-shirt the way he had done the other day, stroking his bare skin, flexing her fingers from time to time to massage his torso. She took the garment with her the further up she went. When it wasn't enough anymore, she ended the kiss and helped him take it off but was stopped before she was able to resume kissing him. Without saying anything he insisted she take off her camisole as well and she did so before laying back down and kissing him passionately, letting their tongues dance and stroke deeply, slowly. Her hand resumed its caresses, stroking through the sparse hair on his chest and then took his nipple between thumb and forefinger to roll it which made him groan.

Not wanting to distract Sam from what she was doing, he kept one hand in her hair, the fingertips of the other stroking the back of the hand that was caressing him. Such simple touches had never felt this good and he protested when she wanted to end the kiss, pulling her back down several times before she was able to extract herself from him. The smile she gave him was beautiful and he missed it as soon as she leaned down to start and kiss his neck. With not much else to do, he buried his other hand in her hair as well and stroked her head tenderly while she trailed kisses from one side to the other, ever lower, over his chest. Reaching one nipple, she closed her wet, hot mouth around it, suckling and licking, pulling up gently and soothing the slight pain with her tongue while he watched her. It felt too good to be true as he couldn't help but moan softly from her erotic ministrations. Done with one nipple she kissed her way to the other and gave it the same attention, making him squirm while her hand massaged along his flank.

When Sam had kissed her way over his torso to his belly button and dipped her tongue inside, Jack was obviously not able to take any more since he pushed her onto the bed and followed. They ended up kissing with Sam on her back and Jack half on top of her this time, their tongue play slow and deep as they explored each other's hot, wet caverns thoroughly. She dug her short nails into his back, pulling him close and crushing her breasts against his chest, her nipples rock-hard from his reactions to her caresses. No man had ever made her feel like this, so out of control and at the same time in control of every single thing. She knew that if she should feel like they moved too fast she would only have to tell Jack and he would stop. Combing her hands through his short hair, Jack started to trail his wet lips over her chin, along her neck, taking his time at each of her birthmarks once again. Finally reaching one of her breasts and closing his hot, wet mouth around her nipple, Sam moaned and arched her back, loving the way he made her feel as he licked and sucked, taking his sweet time. After paying the same attention to the other breast, he kissed his way down her torso, from side to side, slowly, not leaving an inch untouched. As he got to the waistband of her pajama bottoms, he helped her turn over and then pushed his hands into the waistband of both the pants and panties and pulled them down, all the way until they were off.

Locking eyes with Sam as she lay there on her front, looking over her shoulder at him with her arms at her sides, Jack smiled. He straddled her legs and very slowly leaned down to start and kiss one of her butt cheeks, taking his time with the birthmarks he found there but kissed it from top to bottom very slowly.

Done with the first, he moved to the other and repeated his caresses from bottom to top this time. Sam squirmed beneath him the entire time as she watched him press his lips against her round flesh over and over as best as she could. The expression of bliss on his face was wonderful to watch, eyes closed and a smile lighting his features as he placed a kiss at the small of her back now, reaching the top. Sam lifted her arms and placed her forehead against the back of her hands resting on the pillow now, shivering, breath ragged and moaning softly from the titillating feeling of his tongue licking along her spine. Taking a seat on her butt, Jack reached the three birthmarks and took considerable time to kiss and lick them thoroughly, his fingertips stroking along her arms which made goosebumps rise all over her body.

Jack could feel the gooseflesh he gave her and grinned against her back, continuing to lick his way up, kissing the back of her neck as he arrived there and entwined his fingers with hers now. Loving Sam's responsiveness to his caresses, he pressed his nose into her hair as he kissed and licked her neck. Sam moved her head to the side each time so he could reach where he wanted to go. He could see that her eyes were closed as she shivered and moaned softly, squirming and trembling with her breaths coming in ragged bursts.

Brushing her hair away from her ear with his nose, Jack started to suckle at the offered earlobe which made Sam groan out loudly and try to arch her back. “Do you have any idea how hot you sound and how hot you're making me right now?”

“I am making YOU hot?” Sam asked, voice hoarse while he continued to suck at her earlobe, licking into the shell with his wet tongue; breathing into it hotly which made her groan and tremble, bearing almost all of Jack's weight.

“You can count yourself lucky that I am wearing my pants or I would take you right here and now,” he whispered into her ear hotly, grinding into her butt and letting her feel his bulge.

Groaning, Sam lifted her lower body, breathing heavily. “If it wasn't too soon I'd even let you,” she mumbled and took deep breaths to try and calm down.

Resting his cheek against Sam's, Jack let go of her hands, just covering them with his own and lay there, feeling how she relaxed slowly, her trembling and moans subsiding as her breaths became slower. When she was quiet and had settled down again, he climbed off of her back, his erection in check and helped her turn on her side so they were facing each other.

They moved in at the same time, capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues dueling, stroking and dancing as they held each other close, Sam wrapping one leg around his. Before their tongue play could escalate, Sam pulled back to place a tender kiss on each of Jack's cheeks and then went to find her clothes and get dressed again.

“I should take a shower,” Sam mumbled, pulling up her pajama bottoms and smoothing down her camisole.

Jack sat up after redressing in his t-shirt and pulled her close so she was standing between his legs. He could look up at her with his arms wrapped around her legs while she stroked his hair. With a sigh he pressed his face against her belly and inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply, murmuring quietly and looked up when Sam lifted his chin with one hand.

“What was that? I didn't get that,” Sam asked and once again stroked her thumb over Jack's split eyebrow.

Grinning, Jack repeated, “I don't mind sleeping with your scent surrounding us... on the contrary. You can take a shower in the morning.” When Sam hesitated, he once again took a lungful of her odor and groaned, his member twitching again. “Believe me... you have the most intoxicating, erotic, sexy scent I have ever encountered before. I am tempted to smell you directly from the source and taste you as well but we should sleep now.”

Lifting one leg over Jack's, Sam sat down and raised the other as well until she was straddling him so they could be on eye level, hands wrapping around his neck. She captured his lips in a slow, loving, sensual kiss with their tongues stroking and tangling languidly, eyes closed once again. She enjoyed the way he responded to her, made her feel and thought about her which made her feel wanted like never before in her life.

With Sam in his lap, he moved back and lay down, loving her weight on top of him as they continued to kiss, pecking their lips from time to time, pulling up on their lips and returning over and over since they just couldn't get enough of each other. Suddenly Jack understood what Dr. Carter had meant when she said that he wasn't her Jack. But he had only felt uneasy kissing a virtual stranger while his Sam was on the other side of that mirror, probably watching them and feeling very uncomfortable.

“I am sorry that you had to witness me kissing Dr. Carter,” Jack suddenly said after they were able to end the kiss.

Shaking her head, Sam looked down at him with a loving smile and couldn't help but smooth her thumb over his split eyebrow once more. “It's all right. It's not like we were together or anything and I'm sure it gave her comfort. Even if it was pretty awkward for me. Seeing myself essentially kiss my commanding officer even though it was forbidden. But I think it was around that time that I realized I had started to develop feelings for you. When exactly they started I can't say.... probably the day we met.”

“I noticed a change when you freed me from that stasis chamber in Hathor's facility and she was almost able to kill you. I had to have you in my arms and make sure you were all right. That you were warm while I was almost frozen was an added bonus,” Jack joked and they both chuckled.

Getting comfortable against Jack's side, with them holding each other close and a short peck good night, they settled down and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it!


	7. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little barbeque...

#  **Day 5**

Sam was sitting on the couch with her back against the armrest, reading a book. She was so engrossed in the plot that she didn't realize Jack was watching her. Leaning against the table, he had his arms crossed, a smile on his lips as he remembered a similar situation when they had gone to reprogram a mine and start a war between Apophis and the other System Lords. She was more relaxed this time though, one elbow resting on the backrest and her slender fingers toying with the hair at the nape of her neck as she smiled at a plot twist. Her clothes were another indication since she was wearing a camisole which showed a lot of creamy skin and denim shorts, revealing her long, slender legs to his gaze. He loved that he was able to just look at her now, enjoy the view openly and he took every opportunity he got to just let his eyes roam her perfect body. And this time he was so absorbed in letting his eyes wander along her frame that when he looked back into Sam's face and found her gazing at him, he had to grin sheepishly.

“Guess you caught me,” he mumbled and pushed himself off the table to walk over to the couch and take a seat at her feet.

Putting the book down on the table, Sam stroked Jack's jeans-clad thigh with her toes. She then pulled him closer with her legs until she was able to rest them over his lap. Letting one hand encircle his neck she pulled him in for a tender kiss. Their tongues danced and stroked languidly, exploring each other's hot, wet caverns slowly with their eyes closed. He pulled her the rest of the way towards him until she was sitting in his lap and he could let his hands glide under her camisole at her back.

She loved the way his warm hands felt on her skin and that he was always making contact with her, having never expected Jack to be this touchy-feely. Groaning when he pulled back to end the kiss, Sam looked at him with a smile and her fingers stroked through his hair at the back of his neck gently which made him shiver slightly.

“As much as I would love to continue this... but our steaks are finished,” Jack announced, moving back in to peck Sam's lips a few more times, unable to ever get enough of this woman. “And it would be a shame to let them go to waste.”

Grinning, she nodded and started to move off of his lap but was stopped by his hands still under her top and another deep, loving kiss he initiated. She had no intention of resisting, holding his head in her hand and pulling him close with the other at his back. Since he obviously couldn't get enough of her the same way she couldn't of him, Jack helped her wrap her legs around him. He got up, making his way to the deck while kissing her intermittently.

They had made it a habit during the past few days to either sit adjacent or when the furniture allowed next to each other so they could touch whenever they felt like it.

Setting Sam down on the two seat bench and stealing another kiss, Jack went to prepare a plate for her with one of the steaks from the grill, salad, some sauces and vegetables he had also had on the barbecue. While she poured wine into their glasses he filled his own plate and then sat down close to Sam, needing to touch her in one way or another while eating.

They stole bites from each other's plates and fed the other playfully, enjoying their closeness and the time they had to themselves.

Being this close to Jack took her back in time and she voiced her thoughts. “You remember the time when we had to reprogram that mine?” Sam asked before taking a bite of the delicious steak.

“Vaguely, yes. Why?” Jack asked, looking at Sam and grinned at the fact that he had just thought about that same mission himself.

“You took me totally off guard by going down on your knees and almost pressing your head against my belly,” Sam confessed with a grin, offering him a lettuce leaf which he ate from her fork. “My heart was racing and I tried to melt into the ground to keep my bearings. I am so glad no one noticed anything untoward.”

“Yeah... well. You were good at hiding the fact that I affected you in any way. And I am so damn proud and grateful that you are so professional. I'm sure other women would have made it much harder for me.” Jack leaned in once again and captured her lips in a slow kiss, tasting steak and wine as their tongues tangled gently. “You know what's funny though?” he asked after ending the kiss and grinning.

Lifting an eyebrow at his grin, she shook her head and watched him, pressing her lips together like she was used to doing when she had nothing to say.

“Seeing you read the book reminded me of that same trip,” he revealed and the smile appearing on her face made him grin even wider.

“Brilliant minds think alike,” she mumbled and pecked his lips before taking another bite of her steak, grinning.

Shaking his head, Jack returned after popping a tomato into his mouth, “Compared to you I am just a simple guy. A jarhead if you will.”

“Oh no... you can fool everyone else but not me,” Sam objected and offered him a piece of her steak dipped in his favorite sauce which he ate with enthusiasm. “I know you are more intelligent than you admit. That's one of the things I love about you... and I also said that for that documentary. You are still so damn modest after everything you've done for this planet.”

Grinning, he shook his head once again, in disbelief this time. “Look who's talking.” He lifted one hand and combed it through Sam's blond strands to pull her close. “You are the most brilliant scientist... woman... I've ever known. And you are sitting here with me in my old cabin though you could have any man in the world,” he mumbled with his lips touching hers as he gazed deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

“None of those men compare to you,” she mumbled against his lips, gazing back at him with a loving smile and entwined their hands. “How was I supposed not to fall in love with you after everything I've seen you do? After the countless times you saved my life. After you let me do what I needed in order to come up with the most outrageous solutions? After accepting me the way that I am with all my theories and speeches and...”

As usual her rambling was too long and for the first time in their lives he was able to shut her up with a deep, passionate kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers, stroking it and enjoying the tongue play fully with his eyes closed. He could feel her grin into the kiss, unable to stop his own and they pulled back, giggling like teenagers as they leaned their foreheads against each other's shoulders. Squeezing her hand in his and softly pulling at her hair with the hand he still had in them, he made her look at him, both of them smiling lovingly.

Gazing Sam deep into her beautiful eyes, Jack got almost lost in their depths but recovered and cleared his throat. “Do you know what got me through situations like the one when Teal'c and I were trapped in that Deathglider headed for deep space or when Maybourne had the idea of retiring in Paradise or any similar scenarios?”

“What was it?” she asked quietly, not daring to look away since they had suddenly become so very serious.

“You... knowing you were out there and doing your damnedest to get me... us... back. That you used all that incredible brainpower of yours to figure out how to solve something that seemed irresolvable.” Cupping her cheek, he stroked his thumb over her warm skin and took a deep breath. “Your voice if I could hear it... grounded me. Told me that everything would be all right in the end. You made everything I had to go through bearable.” Looking down for a moment, he made eye contact again and his voice was hoarse. “You know why I didn't mind you wishing me good luck?”

“Why?” she asked quietly, already knowing what he was going to say.

“From everyone else it was just platitudes... but with you I knew it came from your heart. That you wished with everything you have and are for me to succeed.” With his hand still cupping Sam's face, he leaned in and kissed her deeply, languidly, slowly which she returned with as much tenderness and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity.

Feeling almost overwhelmed with what Jack saw in her, Sam couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and start to run down her cheeks, making their kiss taste salty all of a sudden. He didn't seem to mind this time though, knowing that they were happy tears and his tongue play became more passionate if that was even possible. Only when they had to come up for air did they rest their foreheads against each other and take deep breaths with their eyes still closed. Any other person would probably feel pressured, expectations that were too high put into them and they could never meet but all this had happened. She had made the impossible possible, had saved his life time and again and been true to her word. Hardly anyone could understand what they had gone through together and how it had bound them together like nothing else ever could. She trusted him with her life and so did he.

Leaning back they gazed at each other with a loving smile and then went back to eating their meal, cleaning up afterward and headed to bed after a nice little postprandial stroll.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate Kudos and comments!


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot at the cabin!

#  **Day 8**

Jack woke from the very arousing feeling of Sam licking his nipple, suckling at it and letting her tongue flick over it while she was laying on top of him, one leg resting between his and her thigh pressed against his crotch. She had pushed his t-shirt up with both hands and was holding it in place now, eyes closed as she concentrated on teasing him which worked since his member twitched in his pants. The life sign from him alerted her to his waking up and she looked up at him with a big grin which made her face shine once again, hair tousled from sleep which was so damn cute. Groaning when she closed her hot, wet mouth around his nipple to suck at it, he leaned his head back and arched, eyes closing in pleasure and his member giving another twitch to which she grinned satisfied when he gazed back at her. Needing her hands free, Jack took off his t-shirt letting it drop to the ground and then lay back down, relaxing fully or as much as he could with what she was doing to him. One of his hands went to tangle in her hair and stroked her head tenderly as she continued to caress his nipple with her mouth while the other took one of hers to entwine their fingers which he loved to do. He loved touching Sam in any way he could, make contact after he hadn't really been able to do it for more than 8 years.

Shifting her weight a bit, Sam kissed her way to his other nipple, flicking it, suckling at it and licking it with ardor in turn while he lay there and watched, the occasional moan escaping his lips. She loved how she could make him feel, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, mouth open as his breath came in ragged bursts. Grinning around the nipple, she ended her teasing and pressing her nose into his wonderfully fragrant skin from time to time kissed her way to his neck, licking the salt from his skin. Reaching his ear, she suckled at the earlobe and at one point licked behind it which made his breath hitch and he arched. With interest she repeated the action and grinned at his reaction, loving that she found an erogenous zone of his, concentrating her caresses there which made his member twitch and pulse and she could feel it grow stiff.

“Mmmmmm... you really seem to like this,” she whispered into his ear, breathing into the shell hotly which made him squirm beneath her.

Letting go of his hand, she stroked along his arm, sliding to the side a bit and rested her leg on his thigh instead until she could let her hand slip into his waistbands. Hoping it wasn't too cool, she wrapped it around his hard length firmly but not too tightly and started to let it slide back and forth slowly. Gazing into his beautiful brown eyes, she held eye contact and watched him strain, the muscles at his neck taut, face full of lust and mouth open so he could keep breathing through his pleasure-filled moans. His free hand dug into the sheet at his side and the hand in her hair closed with the pleasure building inside of him. Pushing herself up, she moved down and let go of his length for just a moment to pull his pants and shorts down until his shaft sprang free, he helped her by lifting his hips. Not wanting him to feel abandoned she wrapped her hand back around him to massage his length while she settled between his legs. She could have just stayed at his side but that would have made it hard for her to look at him and she wanted to see what she was doing to him.

The feeling of Sam's hand around his shaft for the very first time was overwhelming, making him groan and shiver. The way she held him and let her hand move up and down slowly was too good to be true and he breathed heavily, arching and squirming from the pleasure she elicited in him. He was hardly able to keep eye contact with her, rather closing his eyes and enjoying her ministrations but he wanted to show her how great she made him feel. As soon as she had freed his member and was between his legs, gripping him again he was ready to come but he couldn't do this to her. Locking eyes with Sam, he watched her move forward and letting her tongue dart out, circled his tip which made him groan loudly and throw his head back in pleasure. Feeling her mouth wrap around his tip was almost too much to bear and he felt precum start to drip which she licked up eagerly. Looking back down, her big blue orbs held his gaze in place as she let go of his tip with a pop and licked along the underside of his twitching and pulsing length. He had never seen anything so erotic before, had never felt anything like it as she once again wrapped her hot, wet mouth around him and moved down slowly. He moaned in rhythm with her movements of up and down, unable to hold still and held a slow counter-rhythm to her with his hips. Both of his hands were gripping the sheets since he didn't trust himself right now and he could feel his balls tighten with his approaching orgasm.

"Going to cum," he groaned in warning, moaning and squirming with her demanding mouth sucking him eagerly.

Not ready to let go of his shaft, Sam took his balls into one hand and toyed with them, feeling them contract. In the next moment, his hot thick seed started to squirt into her mouth as she kept it wrapped around his tip and she swallowed as much as she could. Some dripped down her chin and she had to pull back when she started having trouble to breathe. She had her eyes on his face the entire time as his closed with his release, a loud moan accompanying his orgasm as he froze with his back arched hard. Collapsing back onto the bed he breathed hard, mouth wide open as his chest heaved. It was a beautiful sight and she drank in his face in the throes of passion, grinning and wiping his cum from her chin before she got up, watching his member go limp.

Jack felt her settle on top of him once more and found her smiling at him lovingly as he opened his eyes again, returning it with one of his own. Taking a deep breath he cupped her head and pulled her down for a tender kiss, groaning when he tasted himself in her mouth. Usually he didn't like it but he just couldn't not kiss Sam and they let their tongues tangle and dance slowly. Only now realizing that Sam was still fully clothed when they ended the kiss, Jack went to remedy the situation and helped Sam take off her camisole and got rid of her pajama pants and panties as soon as she was laying on her back.

Legs spread and bent at the knees, she watched him lay down there and bury his nose at her wet center. He took a deep breath before nuzzling her little bundle of nerves which made her shudder and groan. Lifting her hands from the bed, she stroked them through his hair and held his head tenderly, moaning in pleasure as he took a first slow, languid swipe of her wet folds with his tongue and flicked the tip over her clit. Legs falling open, she moved her hips into his tongue, moaning and shivering from the pleasure he drew from her and she locked eyes with him. She could see the sparkle in his brown orbs as he started to push his tongue into her opening which made her groan and her channel clench around his curious muscle. Wiggling into her as deep as he could, he used both thumbs to spread her folds open and help him lick even deeper into her, making her juices gush against his tongue. His groan as he tasted her made her shiver and arch and move into him as he pulled back and pushed back into her slowly. Repeating this a few times, he then licked through her folds and flicked his tongue tip over her clit a few times which made her moan loudly and throw her head back before he pressed it flat against her and wiggled it. It had never felt so good when a man had licked her before and she knew it was because she truly loved Jack. He let go of her clit suddenly and started to suck her drenched petals into his mouth, cleaning them from her juices before he started all over. She was left moaning and shivering, panting and moving into him as he caressed her, licked her, drove his tongue into her and teased her clit in turn with suckling at her folds over and over. It didn't take long for her to be a moaning, squirming mess, dripping and panting as she grabbed his head tightly with her hands and thighs.

Sam's loud, pleasure-filled moans were music to his ears as he licked up her tasty juices, sucked at her folds, flicked his tongue over her clit, drove his tongue into her as deep as he could and becoming faster every time. He could feel her clit twitch under his tongue and he doubled his efforts when he felt her hold onto his hair tighter than before and lock her thighs around his head. With wide eyes he watched her arch her back off the bed, making her breasts stick out and obscuring her face from him as she came hard, her juices squirting into his mouth as he wrapped it around her folds, pressing it against her opening. Her moan was almost a scream of his name as she froze with her release, muscles taut and her thighs almost crushing his head between them. When she collapsed back against the bed, he was able to see her shining face, eyes closed, pleasure written on her features as she licked her dry lips, chest heaving from her ragged breaths. Sweat was running down her temples and cheeks, her hairline darker as she calmed down slowly, taking in lungfuls of air. When her juices had ebbed away, Jack pulled back with her legs relaxing and falling apart and he moved up after placing a tender parting kiss on her clit.

The smile lighting Sam's face even further as she opened her eyes made him puff out his chest proudly as he settled on top of her and their hot, naked skin touched from head to toe. Face wet, he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, deep kiss, letting her taste herself in his mouth which made her groan and shiver and wrap her arms around him tightly.

Never having come this hard from someone eating her out before, she was amazed how well he seemed to know her already and knew how to draw the most pleasure from her. Letting her tongue duel with his, exploring his mouth and in turn he did the same with hers, they kissed for a long time, moving against each other in a sexy, fierce dance of their tongues. Slowly their tongue play became languid, more tender and after pecking their lips for a while or pulling up on their lips and suckling on them, they were able to part to look at each other, smiling lovingly.

“I love you, Jack O'Neill,” Sam mumbled, toying with his hair at the nape of his neck which made him groan.

Stroking a wet strand of her blond hair away from her forehead, he leaned down to kiss her nose. “I love you, too, Samantha Carter.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Day 8 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can it get any hotter?

**Day 8 cont.**

They were sitting on the bench on the deck after returning from town to restock for the last few days they'd spend at the cabin, enjoying the fresh air. Jack was sporting jeans and a t-shirt, having gotten rid of his shoes and socks after they had put everything away just like Sam. She was dressed in a t-shirt and her hot pants, which she enjoyed wearing because he could touch her skin so easily this way. And that's exactly what Jack was doing, his hand resting on her thigh, hers on top of his, as they relaxed, both their eyes closed as they just rested next to each other.

Sam could remember every touch from Jack and voiced her thoughts out loud. “You know... I anticipated each of your touches eagerly. And I can remember each and every one of them like when you comforted me after I recalled that Daniel was still alive or when we were stuck on that Mothership trying to escape by glider. I also realized that you didn't touch anyone else like that and it gave me great comfort. Like that time the Kull warrior was after me and you held me close when he was finally defeated or when you were almost killed and you took me in my arms to reassure me you were fine. Those were the moments I cherished the most because it showed me that you truly care about me.”

  
  
  


“I couldn't keep my hands off of you. I'm just happy I could touch you since it would have been inappropriate for you to initiate any kind of contact with your superior officer. But I also needed to reassure myself that you were okay after that thing chased you or after Hathor tried to suck your brains out.” Squeezing Sam's thigh, Jack didn't feel the need to look at her, knowing that her eyes were closed just like his.

Somehow the time they had been accused of being Za'tarcs and ending up confessing their love for each other popped into her mind. Especially the part she had had in it and she let it replay in her mind.

_ ~*~*~*~ _

_ Col. O'Neill had just been cleared of being a Za'tarc and looking at Freya before making eye contact with him, Sam had demanded, “Now retest me.” _

_ As soon as she was strapped down, Freya started with the questioning, knowing there was no time or need to beat about the bush, “What happened when you were trapped behind the force shield and Col. O'Neill refused to leave you behind?” _

_ “I was glad that Col. O'Neill didn't leave though I didn't want him to die either...,” Sam had answered quietly, feeling awkward that he was right there and knowing that it must have been the same for him. _

_ “Why not?” Freya wanted to know, almost emotionless. _

_ “Because I care about him…" Like the Colonel before, she had made eye contact with him when she said the next part. "... a lot more than I'm supposed to,” Sam had confessed, seeing the tiniest of smiles appear on Jack's face, just the way she hadn't been able to suppress the elation at hearing those words from him. _

_ “You are also not a Za'tarc,” Freya had finally said and Sam thanked her quietly. _

_ ~*~*~*~ _

Not realizing that Jack tried to get her attention and he was now looking at her as she opened her eyes, Sam took a deep breath and lifted an eyebrow. “What did I miss?”

“Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering what had you so lost in thoughts,” he said, grinning and stroked her thigh which made her shiver pleasantly.

Grinning, Sam leaned forward and pecked his lips before answering, “Oh... I was just reliving the moments when we were forced to confess our love for each other.”

The situation hadn't been ideal in the conventional sense but it was good to know that Sam felt the same way he did. It also reminded him of what Freya had done and he thought he had to tell Sam about it.

“You know what was funny in all of that?” Jack asked, pulling Sam closer until she was straddling his lap and looking down at him with a smile as his hands came to rest on her hips.

“What was?” she wanted to know, once again stroking her thumb over his split brow which she somehow really liked to do while her other hand combed through his hair.

Pressing his lips together before a mischievous grin appeared on his face, he took a breath. “Freya came on to me, kissed me... twice... when she visited me in my cell. I have no idea what gave her the impression that I was in any way interested in her and she even asked me if there was someone else I was loyal to. That alone should have been reason enough for me to realize that I was interested in someone else.”

“I don't even want to know what she must have felt or thought when you revealed your feelings for me. Must have been pretty awkward for her I imagine. And to hear from me that I reciprocate those feelings... Was she at least a good sport?” Sam asked, leaning in to capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss before he could answer which he returned tenderly, squeezing her hips.

Unwilling to end the kiss too soon, Jack let his tongue stroke and dance with Sam's languidly, his hands moving up and under her t-shirt. “We never talked about it again,” he responded when they were finally able to part. “She doesn't look too bad but she has nothing on you. How was I supposed not to fall in love with you with everything we've been through? You saved my life and that of everyone else on Earth countless times and you want nothing in return. Except maybe.... me?”

“Yes, you're all I need. All I ever wanted,” Sam mumbled before once again kissing Jack, deeply, passionately while he started to pull off her t-shirt and she let it happen without protest. “I am so happy that you love me as much as I love you.” When he had dropped the garment on the bench next to them, his hands got busy on her bra and she ended the kiss after they had continued, not eager for anyone but Jack to see her naked. “Let's go inside. I don't want an audience.”

Getting up with Sam in his arms, her legs wrapping around him, Jack made his way into the cabin, to their room. He sat down on the bed to kiss her deeply, passionately while he got rid of his t-shirt as well. Once again his hands wandered to the clasp of her bra and within a second it was opened and pulled off. Ending the kiss, Jack made his way over her chin, down her neck, pressing his hands against her back so she wouldn't fall. With a happy sigh, Jack buried his face between her breasts making her groan and shiver before he wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and started to suck and lick, pull up on it, flick his tongue over and around it.

She arched her back, pressing her breast into his mouth and she held his head reverently watching him devour her nipple and breast before moving to the other and giving it the same loving attention. Jack didn't have to tell her that he loved her at all because she could feel it in everything he did, the way he touched her, took his time with her and seemed to listen to all of her reactions to him. Needing Jack to know what he did to her, Sam pulled at one of his arms still at her back. She guided his hand into her hot pants, opening them together and panties, moaning when his cool fingers touched her so very wet, swollen folds and clit. Groaning in unison with Sam, Jack pushed two of his fingers into her, her wetness making it easy and drawing lewd noises from her as he held a slow, steady rhythm of in and out while she moved into his digits, clenching around them.

“Take them off,” Jack mumbled against her breast, taking turns with both, caressing them and indicating her panties and hot pants.

With a groan from Sam, Jack pulled his fingers out of her and kept sucking at her breast while she took off her last garments on wobbly legs, eager to feel him again. Totally naked, she straddled his legs again and his fingers were deep inside of her once more instantly, making her moan and shiver, her channel clenching convulsively around his skilled digits. She rested her face on top of his head, breathing him in, kissing him and holding tight to his back while he held a faster rhythm now.

The feeling of Sam's tight walls squeezing his fingers, her wetness and her responses to his fingers inside of her, drove him wild with desire. It was the most erotic and hottest thing he had ever experienced. Not trusting himself not to bite Sam, he let go of her breast, resting his chin against her breastbone and looked up at her. Her eyes were screwed shut, face shining from her pleasure, sweat trickling down everywhere. This woman was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen as her head fell back now. Her back was arched hard while he pressed his thumb against her clit, still holding a fast rhythm with his fingers. He let them scrape along her front wall which made her wail every time. With a deep, fast thrust her walls gripped his digits tightly and he held them there, wiggling them which made Sam scream his name as her juices gushed around his fingers. They dripped onto his hand and the carpeted floor.

The orgasm raged through her entire body as Sam shivered and panted, screaming Jack's name with her release as she clung to him with both of her arms wrapped around him tightly. She was happy he was holding her with one hand still at her back while her channel milked his fingers, buried deep inside of her. Collapsing forward now, she rested her mouth against his head again as she took deep breaths to calm down. Kissing his head, down to his forehead, over his nose, Sam captured Jack's lips in a fierce kiss after her breathing had become normal. She let her tongue duel and glide around his, pulling back over and over and going back in each time because neither of them could get enough of each other. Jack was by far the best lover she had ever had and they hadn't even had sex yet. The reason for this was that she loved him and he loved her. Everything he did was enhanced by these deep feelings they shared.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled his fingers back when Sam relaxed around him which made her groan into the kiss and deepen the tongue play, letting it become more passionate if that was even possible. He didn't protest when she pushed him back onto the bed, not ending the kiss until it was inevitable as she pulled down his jeans and boxers so they were finally even.

When Jack's erection popped free from its confines, Sam wasn't able to take her eyes off of him, licking her lips as he watched her with his almost black eyes. Grinning, she kissed his tip which elicited a moan from him and then climbed on top of him, making sure that his length was pressed against her wet, swollen folds, groaning when she felt it twitch. Kissing him deeply, passionately with their tongues dancing and stroking, Sam started to move her hips back and forth, legs pressed together and his member rubbing along her folds with lewd noises. She had never felt anything like this as she moaned from the erotic feeling, shivering and massaging his head with urgent hands, moving along him, slowly. She could feel his precum drip against her folds and mingle with her juices as his hips countered her movements.

Jack moaned into the kiss full of pleasure and lust as Sam rubbed her wet, swollen folds along his sensitive shaft which made him twitch and pulse, precum making her even slicker. Knowing just like Sam that they were still not ready to take the final step, Jack loved the way her mind worked and how she helped him cum. This was so damn hot as they kept kissing fiercely and she became faster, the erotic noises driving him wild and picking up the pace as well, his hands on her butt to help with the movements. The feeling of her warm, wet petals sliding along his length, how they pulled against him, were too much for him and he bucked a few times before they both held still, his tip between her butt cheeks as his hot, thick seed exploded from him and squirted onto her butt, both of them moaning in pleasure.

Sam couldn't believe that she was coming again as she felt Jack's seed cover her butt and heard his loud moan of her name with his release. Her juices gushed against his length as it pulsed and her folds quivered with the pleasure coursing through her. Lips pressed together they breathed hard and calmed down slowly before they kissed once again, tenderly, slowly, tongues tangling languidly full of love.

“Let's take a shower together,” Jack suggested when they parted, both of them out of breath.

Pulling back, she looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. “Do you think that's such a good idea?”

“Why? We just established that we both think it's still too early to go all the way, didn't we?” With a grin he lifted his split eyebrow which made Sam's eyes dart there and she nodded as she gazed back into his eyes.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotter?

#  **Day 10**

“You know what amazes me?” Jack asked, once again sitting next to Sam on the bench who was reading her book, the sun warming them and he gazed at her as she just shrugged, pressing her lips together with a smile. “Granted, you are reading,” he said, pulling the book down to make sure it was actual words and not any kind of formulas and then looked at the cover which Sam allowed without any protest. “I didn't know you were a science-fiction fan,” he commented offhandedly and locked eyes with her. “We are here for over a week now and you haven't read any kind of science book nor looked at a computer or talked about science much.” Lifting an eyebrow, he grinned and asked with enthusiasm, “Are you sick?”

Setting down the book after putting in her bookmark, Sam took his hand which was resting on her thigh once again and entwined their fingers, making eye contact with him. “Why would I want to have anything to do with the things that kept us apart for so long? Now that I have you all to myself? You're all I need to be happy. Isn't the reason we're here to get to know each other outside of work? I am just concentrating on being with you.” Moving forward, Sam combed her free hand through Jack's hair and pulled him close to capture his lips in a slow, tender kiss, tongues tangling for a few moments. “Or do you feel neglected?”

Before answering, Jack kissed Sam once again, letting their tongues dance and stroke slowly. “Not at all. I enjoy being close to you and this lazing around is true relaxation and a departure from our hectic lives. The last time we had this was when we saved Thor from the replicators and were stuck on that planet for a week until they had the other Stargate up and running.”

  
  


“Oh... it was fun to blow up the O'Neill,” Sam mumbled against his lips, grinning. “Which reminds me... thank you for calling me an egghead and I could have giggled when you accused me of pulling brilliant ideas out of my butt if the situation hadn't been so dire.” Grinning she gazed at him and nuzzled his ear. “I am your egghead now and my butt is all yours as well.” She once again licked behind his ear which made him groan and pull her onto his lap. “Speaking of giggling...” Letting her hand slide into Jack's sweatpants and boxers, she took a hold of his shaft which twitched under her touch as she gazed at him and started to move her hand back and forth slowly. “Your sidearm is waking up, Sir.” With a loving grin, Sam watched him lean his head back while he was still looking at her and felt him move into her hand as his eyelids lowered with his rising pleasure.

“Now I want to go inside... because no one but you has to watch me come,” Jack mumbled with a low moan, panting and holding Sam's hips in a tight grip. “Though... you'd have to stop and give me a minute or two before I can walk.”

Reluctantly, she stopped her ministrations, pulled her hand back and instead kissed Jack deeply, passionately, letting their tongues duel as she held his head close with her hand in his hair.

Kissing her back for a few moments, Jack groaned into the kiss and then grabbed Sam's upper arms, the way he had done when the Hak'tyl were living at the SGC temporarily and driving him nuts. “You are not really helping right now,” he panted and looked at her with his big, brown eyes.

Grinning mischievously, Sam wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his neck, just taking in his wonderful scent as he calmed down slowly, holding her tight as well. She loved that Jack knew exactly what he wanted, knew how to get it or when to stop to make a point. It didn't take long for Jack to calm down once Sam had stopped teasing him and getting up, he helped her wrap her legs around him once more and made his way to the bedroom.

Reaching the bed, Sam stood on her own two feet and they undressed each other slowly, interrupted by kisses to their warm skin and lips and stroking each other's bodies without any hurry now. As soon as the last garment hit the ground, Jack turned around with Sam in his arms and took a seat when he felt the bed hit his calves, urging her to sit down in his lap. Moving in at the same time, they kissed passionately but still slowly, letting their tongues tangle and dance, stroke and explore while their hands massaged warm skin, pulling each other as close as possible.

Sam's skin was flushed from her arousal, she was breathing hard and moving into Jack's touches which he loved. She arched her back when he stroked his thumbs over her nipples and moaned and shivered, arching her back into his touches as he licked and kissed her neck. Burying his nose at her neck, he inhaled her sweet, intoxicating scent and groaned, his member at full attention again after they had to stop earlier. His hands were at her butt, kneading the hot, pliant flesh and making her grind into him, his tip pressed into her wet, swollen folds and sliding along between them, both of them groaning in unison.

During her first night with Pete, she had been hot and it was good sex but that's all it had been, sex. Having Jack in her arms now, dragging her nails along his back as she ground into him and feeling his tip slip between her folds, she was literally on fire, her skin sweaty, rivulets running down her body everywhere. Once again, he supported her back with one hand as he kissed and licked from her neck to her chest and wrapped his mouth around her nipple, sucking hard which made her moan and arch into him hard. This, with the man she truly loved was something else entirely as she took a hold of his shaft and guided his tip to her opening, making him stop his ministrations at her breast.

Gazing at each other, Sam moved down while Jack met her and they both moaned loudly, lustfully as her tight channel enveloped his thick shaft, convulsing around him and adjusting to his girth. Bottoming out inside of her, they both held still with their faces contorted in pleasure, eyes almost closed as they watched each other, breathing ragged and both of them enjoying the feeling of Jack finally filling her completely.

“You feel so wonderful,” Jack moaned and they started to move slowly, in sync, both of them gyrating and grinding into each other which made them shiver and tremble in pleasure.

“So do you,” Sam mumbled, moving forward and placing her mouth next to Jack's ear. “But I would like for you to lay down on the bed so I can ride you properly.” Both of them groaned when Jack helped Sam stand up and he slid out of her with a nice smacking sound.

Together they moved onto the bed until Jack's head was resting on the pillow and Sam straddled him. She laid down on top of him to initiate a passionate kiss, tongues dueling and dancing furiously. Gripping one of his hands with her own and entwining their fingers, Sam used the other to align his tip once more. Taking a hold of Jack's other hand as well, she sank down slowly, languidly, both of them moaning into the kiss and trembling with their shared pleasure.

Ending the tongue play with a peck to his lips, Sam straightened, holding his hands tightly and started to move up and down slowly, feeling Jack twitch in her tight channel. She clenched around him with her languid movements and held eye contact as sweat broke out on his body, running along his face which was filled with pleasure.

Licking his lips and swallowing to moisten his dry mouth, Jack croaked, “You...” He cleared his throat and tried again, “You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” His eyes roamed from her shiny and sweaty face to her slightly bouncing breasts which he caressed with his gaze, drinking her in.

The slowness with which Sam was moving drove him wild with desire and the gyrating hips when she was all the way in his lap almost broke his nerves. Her fluid movements were a sight to behold, smooth skin rippling with her sexy, sensual motions and he could feel his precum squirt into his lovers depths. Loving the way, she enjoyed herself, biting her lip, sweat trickling down her shining face, blue eyes watching him intently, he didn't plan on urging her on in any way. Their intertwined hands were resting against Sam's thighs and he squeezed them to show he enjoyed their lovemaking as much as she did.

Thinking she had teased him enough with her languidness, Sam gripped Jack's hands harder as she sped up, moving up and down faster and grinding only occasionally by now. The feeling of his veined shaft rubbing along her tight walls which were clenching around him more and more, was heaven. With a grin, mouth open from her slight panting and moaning, she watched Jack, his gaze glued to her swaying breasts, almost hypnotized by their movements. It seemed to take some effort for him to tear his eyes away and lock with hers again as she speared herself on his shaft over and over, faster and faster with the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her.

Groaning and trembling, Jack laid his head back, arching with his rising arousal as he moved into Sam now, eyes half-lidded as they looked at each other lovingly, full of lust. Sam's clenching and squeezing tunnel felt heavenly and he was close to his release already. He didn't care whether it was too fast or not but the way Sam looked at him and treated him was just too much to hold back any longer. Letting go of her hands suddenly, digging his fingers into her thighs, he pulled Sam down one final time and bucking into her with a loud moan shot his hot, thick seed into her depths. The loud moan, almost scream his orgasm elicited from Sam and the clamping walls intensified his orgasm as well as the juices washing around his shaft with Sam's climax.

Sam came at the same moment Jack's essence exploded into her, her tunnel milking him for every last drop as she trembled on top of him, stabilizing herself with her hands gripping Jack's wrists. Her pleasure washed through her entire body as she arched slightly but kept her eyes on the man she loved with all her heart. Breathing hard, she watched her lover's pleasure-filled face, eyes closing as he panted and calmed down slowly, his face and hair wet from sweat, hairy chest rising and falling rapidly. It took some time for his seed to ebb away and it suddenly occurred to her that they hadn't used a condom and she wasn't on the pill anymore. At any other time or with anyone else it would terrify her but with Jack right now it was all right for her. Feeling his shaft soften inside of her, Sam lay down on top of Jack. She captured his lips in a slow, loving kiss which he reciprocated. Their breathing was almost back to normal by now and his strong arms encircled her in a tender embrace while her hands moved to toy with his hair.

The sight of Sam in the throes of passion was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen and wanted to see over and over from now on. Shining face contorted in pleasure, mouth open with her moans and pants, body flushed and trembling as his seed squirted into her. And it suddenly crossed his mind that they hadn't used any protection, hadn't even talked about it for a second and he hadn't noticed Sam take the pill or anything. Cupping Sam's head, combing his hands through her hair, he pulled her back softly but couldn't end the kiss so abruptly. They pecked each other's lips in turn with pulling up on them and going back for more over and over. Rolling them over, Jack was finally able to end their tongue play and gazed at his lover, out of breath once again. He let his eyes roam Sam's beautiful face, a smile gracing her lips as she toyed with the hair at the back of his head absentmindedly and he realized that he didn't mind if Sam was pregnant. On the contrary, he would be happy if they had a child together.

“What's on your mind?” Sam asked, seeing Jack's serious face and cupped it with a gentle hand, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Sighing, Jack answered her question quietly, “We didn't use any kind of contraception.”

Nodding, Sam replied. “It did occur to me but honestly... I wouldn't mind having your child. Would you?”

“Not at all,” he said and captured Sam's beautiful lips in another loving kiss, deepening it instantly with their tongues stroking slowly, eyes closing as usual.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about the future they want...

#  **Day 11**

They were sitting at the breakfast table, feeding each other, kissing and smiling when Sam voiced what was on her mind, “I'm thinking about working for Research and Development and try to have a more regular schedule. I'm sure Cassie will approve and I want to spend more time with you.”

“Are you sure you want to leave SG-1 without your expertise?” Jack asked, raising his split eyebrow at the news.

Of course he wanted to spend as much time with his lover as possible but not when it meant that she would do something she didn't want to deep down.

“It was SG-1 who saved the planet a dozen times. They don't need me to do that,” Sam answered, trying to downplay her involvement in everything.

“I beg to differ... we were only extras while you came up with most of the solutions like that time you saved the world with your female whits when us men were under Hathor's spell. Or when you almost single-handedly stopped an alien invasion?” Jack took one of Sam's hands into his and looked at her imploringly. “I would feel so much better with you as a part of SG-1.”

  


Grinning, Sam shook her head. “Flatterer.”

“I am serious, Sam. Without you, Earth would have been destroyed long ago or taken over by the Goa'uld or other aliens. We need you out there. As much as I hate to see you in harm's way and you know I would love to have you in my arms every night. But Earth is saver with you taking care of it.”

Sighing, Sam nodded and looked at their hands on her thigh. “I need to do this. I need to be a scientist for a while. And spend time with you and Cassie. I promise I will rejoin the SGC when it's absolutely necessary.”

Lifting Sam's hand, Jack placed a kiss on the back and locked eyes with his lover. “I can live with that. I just want you to be happy.”

“You sound just like my father,” Sam joked, realizing that it hadn't even been two weeks since he had died and she had made her peace with it. “Wherever he is right now... I'm sure he is watching us, rubbing his hands in glee.”

Grinning, Jack shook his head, thinking that he hoped Jacob wouldn't watch him molesting his daughter over and over. “Good,” he just said and pulled Sam in for a loving kiss.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's just a filler chapter but necessary...


	12. Day 11 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even hotter?!?!

**Day 11 cont.**

Sam was leaning on the kitchen counter with her forearms, reading her book and licking a Popsicle while she waited for her water to boil. She was standing on one bare foot, the other on top of the first and her butt swayed from side to side absentmindedly. She was dressed in her almost non-existent hot pants and a camisole when Jack found her like this which made his member stand at attention in his sweatpants instantly. Knowing that Sam would protest if she didn't want it, he moved up behind her, pressing his erection between her legs which made her gasp and move them apart. He went to undo her pants, pulling them down without any hesitation and let his own drop to the ground as well. He aligned his shaft and pushed into Sam's hot, wet, spasming depths which made them both groan in pleasure. His hands came to rest on Sam's smooth, well-rounded hips.

The last coherent thing Sam did was push her book aside, dropping the Popsicle to brace her palms against the counter. She threw her head back in pleasure as Jack filled her to the brim from behind without any warning. He didn't have a problem pushing into her since she was wet all the time since their first time, horny for him and ready to be taken whenever he felt like it. She moaned when Jack pulled back and started to hold a steady rhythm of in and out, her channel clenching and her freely flowing juices drawing lewd noises from them. She lowered her head, eyes screwed shut as the pleasure rose inside of her, panting and clawing at the counter with her lust. She was able to feel Jack's precum squirt into her from his twitching and pulsing member with his lust. His moans of pleasure as he filled her over and over were music to her ears. His firm hands on her hips pulled her back against him over and over as he pushed into her again and again. They were both moaning and trembling, lost in their lust as Jack became faster and faster.

Feeling Sam's channel become ever tighter, hearing her loud moans full of pleasure, spurred Jack on to become even faster, driving into her relentlessly. His own orgasm was close but he wanted Sam to come first and tried to hold back as long as he could. It didn't take long for her tight walls to clamp down on his member hard which made him buck into Sam one final time. With a loud moan of her name, his hot, thick seed exploded into his lover's depths, filling her up and the excess dripped onto the floor as he panted hard. His shaft twitched with every squirt. The heavenly feeling of Sam's walls milking him, the sound of her lustful moan of his name, was wonderful to witness. Collapsing on top of her, Jack nuzzled Sam's wet hair at the back of her neck and placed loving kisses against her hot skin. It was unbelievable to him how responsive she was, what she allowed him to do and that she enjoyed herself as much as he did. He loved this wonderful woman with all his heart and was happy that she returned his feelings.

Her orgasm raged through her entire body like wildfire, making her tremble, setting her veins on fire, intensified by the fact that Jack's hot, thick essence filled her once again. She panted after her loud moan of his name, totally spent from her forceful climax as Jack's wonderful weight rested on top of her, his body hot from their activities, his kisses tantalizing against her blazing skin. Whatever Jack did to her felt too good to be true since Sam hadn't thought it would ever happen. With her cheek resting against the cool surface of the counter which helped with her burning body, Sam lay there, eyes closed and let her breathing return to normal. When Jack's member became flaccid, she felt him pull back which made her sigh at the loss of warmth against her body. Slowly, carefully, Jack helped her get up and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight and nuzzling her neck tenderly. She wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face against his neck and suddenly tears filled her eyes.

When Jack realized that Sam was crying, he pulled back to look at his lover, cupping her head tenderly and he was afraid he had done something wrong. “Sam?” he asked quietly, brushing her tears away with his tender thumbs. “Why are you crying? Didn't you want me to do this? Why didn't you say something?” Before he could ask any more questions, Sam shut him up by kissing him fiercely, her arms still tight around him.

It took some time for their tongue play to become slower, tender and they ended it with gentle pecks to their lips. “Nothing is wrong,” Sam croaked before clearing her throat, gazing at her lover. “It was so hot... for you to just take me. I didn't know I wanted... needed this. And then for you to hold me close and show me that you did it out of love... you're just amazing, Jack.” Placing a tender kiss on his lips, Sam pulled back to lock eyes with him again. “I love you so very much.”

Relieved that everything was okay, Jack pulled her close again and buried his face against her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. “I love you, too... more than I can say.”

“I can feel it in everything you do,” Sam informed him and moved back to look at her lover. “I think we should take a shower.”

*****


	13. Day 11 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice romantic dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time....

**Day 11 cont.**

They had decided to take showers separately since they were sure it would have gotten out of control again and Jack insisted he go first. When Sam stepped out of the bathroom, Jack was sitting on the bed, watching her get dressed. He himself was wearing black cloth slacks and a black shirt. So Sam decided to go with something more fancy as well. It was a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and an asymmetrical cut that stopped just above her knees.

“I have the hottest girlfriend of all time,” Jack announced when Sam was standing in front of him and he pulled her close, getting up to kiss her tenderly.

It was unnecessary for Jack to ask Sam whether she trusted him, knowing that she did with her life. He let her walk out of the room first and covered her eyes with his hands from behind. They walked to the den slowly, carefully and he signaled for her to stop when they were able to see the room fully. When he pulled his hands away, Sam gasped and turned to Jack with a bright smile, her perplexity was adorable to watch.

“When did you have time to organize this?” Sam asked, amazed and turned back to take a closer look around.

The sun was still shining, casting her orange evening light into the room through the windows though candles were burning on various surfaces, one in the middle of the small table. The table was set for two – adjacent to each other as usual – complete with wine glasses, fine cutlery, napkins, a bottle of red wine that was already open and plates covered with silver lids.

“During the past few days while you were taking showers,” Jack revealed and with his hand at the small of Sam's back and a tender smile led her to the table.

Sam sat down after Jack had pulled out the chair for her and pushed it back in when she was ready. He took her napkin, shook it open and draped it over her lap. The way Jack treated her felt wonderful, she felt so very special being spoiled like this. With a loving smile she watched him move to the opposite side to get the wine and showed her the label.

“Do you want a glass of wine or water? We also have beer if you prefer,” Jack offered and watched Sam smile up at him, her cheeks showing those adorable dimples which he loved to see.

“Wine, please,” Sam answered and didn't take her eyes off of Jack while he poured first her wine and then his.

After putting the wine bottle back down, Jack came to stand next to Sam and locking eyes with her he smiled before pulling the lid off of her plate. A wonderful, mouth-watering smell of hot meat and sauce filled her nose and she didn't dare look down.

“We are having Pulled Pork Poutine tonight. I hope you'll like it and... enjoy!” Jack said enthusiastically with a happy grin before he pulled the lid from his own dish, discarding them on the couch table and sat down as well.

Taking a lungful of the delicious scent while grabbing the silverware, Sam replied, “If it tastes half as good as it smells I'm sure I'll love it.”

Jack took his wineglass in one hand and offered to clink it to Sam's which she did, putting the cutlery back down. “To us,” Jack just toasted with a warm smile and they both sipped from the alcoholic beverage.

“Whoever helped you choose this dinner and the wine has really great taste,” Sam lauded after tasting the wonderful wine and put her glass back down.

Excited, Jack watched Sam take her first bite of the Pulled Pork together with the fries, cheese and gravy and grinned, satisfied at her approving groan of pleasure. “I'm glad you like it,” he admitted and started to dig in himself, loving the taste of the simple yet delicious meal.

For a few moments they sat in silence, enjoying their meal and the wine, exchanging loving looks and warm smiles.

The atmosphere and the light made Sam think about the time when their memories had been altered. “Do you sometimes think back to Jonah and Thara?”

Sighing, Jack took a sip of his wine before he answered, locking eyes with his lover, “I was trying not to. When you called me Sir again I instantly regretted not having taken the final step and kissed you that night. But somehow my subconscious had stopped me. I can't explain it any other way. How about you?”

“Same... on both accounts. But it was better that way. Imagine we HAD hooked up. How hard it would have been when we returned to the SGC,” Sam responded and watched Jack nod in agreement. “Even if it took more than four years.... I am happy that you took the initiative. I would have been miserable for the rest of my life with Pete.”

“You have to thank Kerry Johnson for that. I didn't want you to marry Pete but she gave me the final push. Helped me be brave enough to invite you here. Kerry and your father's death.” Moving forward, Jack cupped Sam's head with one hand and pulled her in for a slow, loving kiss. “I love you for so long. I can't remember the time before I met you anymore. You are such an integral part of my life. I can't imagine it without you anymore. I love you, Samantha Carter.”

“I love you, too, Jack O'Neill,” Sam whispered before they sank into another kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing languidly, eyes closed with Sam's hands on Jack's thigh.

When they parted, they finished their meal in silence and after clearing the table went to sit down on the couch, close to each other, arms wrapped around their lover, each of them having the rest of the wine in their hands.

“You know... when I learned that the Ashrak was stopped by Teal'c in the gate room while you were with me I was a little confused. Why didn't you leave me?”

Brushing his lips over Sam's cheek, Jack answered in a mumble, “I was so damn worried about you. I thought we'd lost you for good and you'd spend the rest of your days as host for a Goa'uld.” Nuzzling Sam's cheek, Jack continued quietly, “You'd already become such an important part of my life. I had to make sure you were alright. And I knew Teal'c had the situation under control.” Placing a tender kiss against her cheek, Jack had to think of another such situation. "Speaking of you being taken over... when that electric entity had taken control of you I thought I had really lost you. That was the worst time ever. Seeing you but knowing it wasn't you. I felt so helpless because there was nothing I could do to help you."

  
  


"Then you can imagine how I felt when you told us that you were stuck on Thor's ship and going to blow it up," Sam remarked and turned her head to capture Jack's lips in a slow, loving kiss after leaning into his caresses, letting their tongues stroke and tangle. “Or when that meteor shower created a natural iris over that fallen gate and don't get me started with Harry Maybourne!” This next kiss became almost desperate for Sam, with those memories flooding her mind.

"Mhhhhmmmmmmmm," was all Jack could counter and he ended the kiss to put the glasses on the table before he pulled Sam into his lap, his hands tangling in her hair as they continued their passionate tongue play freely now.

Placing his hands on Sam's bare thighs, enjoying the warmth of her skin, Jack stroked along her velvety legs and took the dress with him. Together they pulled the garment off and returned to kissing while Sam discarded it next to them. Letting his hands roam her wonderfully smooth skin at her back, Jack kept kissing his lover and explored her entire body where he could reach it. Hardly able to get enough of touching Sam, he helped her lay down on the couch with her head resting against the arm and gazed down at the beautiful woman with a loving smile.

“I am always so hot for you and I'm seriously wondering how I was able to hold back for so long,” Jack mumbled before capturing Sam's lips in another passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth, stroking and dueling with hers.

“We've reached the point of no return,” Sam explained when he gave her mouth free to kiss along her neck, nuzzling it and kneading her breasts with his hot, skilled hands which made her arch into his touch.

Sam started to unbutton Jack's shirt now and he got rid of it when she couldn't reach any farther. She lifted her hips while Jack pulled down her panties, leaving her black high heels in place though. Kneeling on the couch, he opened his own pants and pushed them down together with his boxers, taking them all the way off and his shoes. He let his twitching erection spring free before he settled on top of her. They had had sex earlier but Sam was dripping again, her folds spasming when she felt Jack's tip press between them. Lifting her legs, Sam wrapped them around Jack's butt, not caring about where the heels would end up. She pulled Jack's length into herself, slowly, deeply, both of them moaning in unison at the heavenly feeling.

They were looking at each other, lost in the eyes of their lover which were filled with love and lust at their joining. Kissing once again, Jack started to hold a slow, languid rhythm, not in any hurry. They both enjoyed the feeling of Jack's twitching shaft sliding along Sam's tight, pulsing walls.

With her short nails digging into his back, Sam encouraged Jack to become faster as well as with her legs still wrapped around him. That didn't really help and Sam groaned at the gentle rhythm, wondering what she had to do to spur him on. Aware of the fact that she was still wearing her heels, she used one to dig into his butt, firmly but not so it would hurt him. That did the trick, Jack groaning at the feeling and his hips became faster. Drawing wonderfully arousing and dirty lewd noises in her wetness made Sam arch her back as well as the heavenly feeling of Jack starting to lose control.

Holding Sam's gaze, eyes half-lidded with her lust, Jack watched her face contort in pleasure, bite her lip and sweat start to form on her forehead. Her moans of pleasure drove him wild as well as the heel digging into his flesh since Sam hadn't let up. The clenching walls around his length pulled him closer and closer to his release but he suddenly stopped which made Sam groan in protest. Kneeling on the couch now, Jack pulled Sam's hips up, resting one of her legs against his body, knee straight while the other with the heel still sunk into his butt remained where it was. This new angle gave him more momentum and he drove into Sam's depths faster and deeper than before, groaning from the clamping walls around his shaft.

Not having thought it could get any better, Sam arched her back hard as Jack thrust into her over and over, deeply and becoming more and more erratic with his rising orgasm. His precum started to squirt into her, making her even slicker than she already was and the ever louder, lustful moans and groans and grunts were music to her ears. Her own climax wasn't far off now and she tightened the leg around his waist, her heel digging in harder but she couldn't care anymore. Eyes starting to close, she tore them open when she felt Jack's lips at her leg, kissing and stroking her hot skin. With the loudest moan yet, Jack bucked into her one final time before his hot, thick seed exploded into her depths, his lips pressed against her calf.

The feeling of Sam's tunnel clamping down around his length with her orgasm was heaven. He watched her eyes fall shut, back arched hard, breasts with rock-hard nipples stuck out as she trembled and moaned his name with her release. Her walls were spasming around him as she rode out her orgasm, her hands digging into the couch as she breathed hard. These moments were the most precious when Sam gave up all control and was able to enjoy her release to the fullest. The milking ebbed away slowly as Sam sank back onto the couch, breathing ragged and her body wrecked by little aftershocks as her shining eyes opened. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she licked her lips, eyes locking with his. She lifted her hands, offering him to take them. Accepting the invitation without hesitation, Jack moved on top of Sam. His flaccid member was still inside of her and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing Sam passionately with their tongues dueling fiercely.

Legs limp around Jack and trembling slightly, Sam returned the tongue play ardently and held her lover close with her arms wrapped around his back. Little aftershocks from the forceful orgasm were still rippling through her body as she calmed down slowly. Cupping Jack's head with her hands, she pulled up on his lower lip, suckled at it for a moment before pecking his lips a few more times and then ended the kiss. She gazed up at him with a loving smile which he returned, just looking back at her with his big, warm, brown eyes.

“You know what I really love about you... about us really?” Sam asked quietly, toying with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Shaking his head, Jack prompted in a low voice, “Tell me.”

“That we can be serious together, talk about science stuff... well... mostly me of course. And then there are times where we can laugh and have fun.” Stroking a finger along the outside of Jack's earlobe making him shiver, Sam continued, “Like that time we created a Foothold scenario for the new recruits and discussed them in the commissary.”

“Or after we destroyed Aeries ship?” Jack contributed, remembering Sam's beautiful smile all too well.

Nodding, Sam started to giggle which made Jack lift his split eyebrow. “Or when Skaara invited us to his wedding though it was more me who was amused that time than you. You looked so desperate at that moment. And when you had left I could only exchange a knowing look with Skaara.”

Burying his face against Sam's neck and resting all of his weight on top of her, Jack mumbled, “I was really out of my depth in that situation. Because I hadn't planned on something like this. Luckily you were there to pull me out of the hole I had dug for myself.” Pulling back suddenly, Jack stared at Sam as something occurred to him. “Speaking of digging...," Jack said, lifting his hips a bit which made his limp shaft slide out of Sam with a groan from them both.

Tilting her head to the side, Sam wondered what Jack was getting at until it dawned on her what she had done. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” Sam hid her face behind her hands and then gazed at him through her fingers. "Does it hurt bad?"

"It's starting to itch," Jack answered and moved back fully now, kneeling on the couch. "Do me a favor and take a look?" he requested.

He got up, moving until he was standing in front of Sam who was now sitting on the couch and turned his back to her. Looking over his shoulder at Sam as much as he could, Jack watched her inspect his butt.

Leaning in to see in the low, flickering light of the candles, Sam could make out a slight indentation and a bead of blood on Jack's left butt cheek. Her hands came to rest on Jack's hips and she pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his warm flesh to suck away the red liquid which made him groan out loudly.

"Saaaaam... what are you doing?" Jack wanted to know, squeezing Sam's hands at his hips.

"Kissing the pain away," Sam mumbled before she pressed her lips against his skin again and did just that.

Jack's member started to twitch and was suddenly standing at full attention again when he felt Sam lick his butt, sucking and kissing it in turn. "It's working," he informed her with his teeth clenched which made Sam look up at him questioningly.

Turning around, Jack showed Sam his erection and she didn't hesitate to wrap her mouth around him, looking up at him with her loving blue eyes. Combing one hand through her hair, he rested the other on Sam's shoulder and groaned at the wonderful feeling of her hot, wet mouth around his shaft. He knew that he wouldn't last long and pushed Sam back suddenly who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I want you to feel the same pleasure," he said and lay down on the couch, gesturing for Sam to straddle his head which she did willingly.

Unable to remember whether any man had ever done this with her which probably meant that they hadn't, Sam realized that she was usually the one giving head. Of course there had been a man or two who had licked her but it had been about the men's pleasure mostly. Feeling Jack place his hands on her butt to pull her down, Sam groaned and shivered when Jack dragged his tongue from her clit through her folds slowly. Not wanting Jack to feel neglected she wrapped her mouth around his tip again and started to suck which made him moan and buck. Sam could feel Jack caress her folds with his fingers tenderly which became wet when he pushed them between her petals and pulled them apart gently. Moaning loudly when Jack pushed his skilled tongue into her, Sam's channel pulsed around the curious muscle and she shivered in pleasure. She couldn't help but grind into his tongue and jerked when he started to flick a fingertip over her clit, dripping onto his tongue which elicited a groan and made him twitch in her mouth.

Jack loved Sam's musky, salty-sweet taste and scent which was uniquely her and pushed his tongue into his lover over and over, deeply, wiggling it against her tight walls. Enjoying Sam's loud, lustful moans, Jack hardly registered what she was doing to him, only feeling wonderfully aroused with her tongue and mouth caressing him. Knowing that she enjoyed it when he took care of her clit, Jack rubbed it with his fingertips gently, along the sides between two fingers and in the end just wrapped his mouth around the little nub, suckling and pulling up on it. Sam's bobbing head and her hot, wet mouth around his shaft distracted him for a moment as he bucked into his lover but regained control instantly. He wanted Sam to come hard in his mouth and doubled his efforts. He flicked his tongue over her little bundle of nerves, sucking at it hard. Scraping his teeth along her clit gently made Sam become louder and louder and tremble violently. Not caring whether he would find his release or not, Jack sucked at Sam's clit harder and harder and felt her freeze suddenly, before she bucked and screamed his name with her orgasm. He placed his mouth over her opening and swallowed her juices, feeling himself explode and Sam doing the same with her mouth around his tip.

When they had calmed down from their shared climax, Jack helped Sam turn around until she was facing him and then captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled, each of them tasting themselves in the other's mouth. It took a while before their tongue play became slower, tender with their skilled muscles just tangling languidly. Finally able to stop, they gazed at each other with loving smiles and Jack took Sam into his arms to carry her to bed.

*****


	14. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast...

**Day 12**

Stretching languidly with a long yawn, Sam woke to the wonderful scent of freshly brewed coffee mixed with Scrambled Eggs, Toast and several sweet toppings. When she opened her eyes, Jack was standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands and a big grin on his handsome face. Rubbing her tired eyes, Sam watched Jack move to the side of the bed and place the tray in the middle. In addition to the things she could smell there was also orange juice, croissants, buns, cereals with milk, strawberries, bananas and pancakes with syrup. With a loving smile, Jack moved onto the bed, careful not to topple the tray over and leaned in to kiss Sam tenderly.

“Good morning, my love,” Jack mumbled and took a strawberry offering it to Sam which she took into her mouth, wrapping it around Jack's fingers deliberately before she ate the fruit with a grin. “Sleep well?” he asked, watching Sam with interest and licked the fingers Sam had had in her mouth.

“Good morning,” Sam answered, letting her eyes roam Jack's handsome face which was so very close. “Yes, you?”

“Like a rock,” Jack replied and could see that the wheels in Sam's head were turning. “What's on your mind?”

Lowering her eyes, Sam took a deep breath after swallowing the last of the fruit. “I don't know why but this situation makes me think of the time you came to ask for a report.” Looking back up, Sam could see that Jack knew exactly what she was talking about. “And it turned out that you were worried about me. And our subsequent conversation about family and so on.”

“What about it?” Jack wanted to know and took a hold of Sam's hand, entwining their fingers.

“You said that Pete was a Cop and would probably have been able to handle it if something happened to me on a mission through the gate. That might have been true but I wasn't convinced of that.” Sam sighed and lifted Jack's hand to stroke her lips over the back while she gazed at him. “With you on the other hand... you know exactly what's going on out there. I'm ready to share my life with you. I love you so much and I wanted to say so much more. I wanted you to tell me not to marry Pete. I wanted to be with you and I'm so very happy that we're finally together.” With her free hand, Sam cupped Jack's head and pulled him into a slow, loving kiss which lasted several minutes. “Especially when you keep spoiling me like this.”

“You're probably wondering why I didn't do this earlier,” Jack said, gesturing at the tray and Sam nodded. “I wanted you to be completely comfortable with me. To be able to relax fully when I use this." Jack produced a can of whipped cream from behind his back and grinned wickedly.

"I am opening my heart to you and all you can think about is eating me?" Sam asked wide-eyed before she started to grin as well.

"You know that I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sam." Jack stroked Sam's cheek with a tender thumb, holding her head. "At that time I wished I would have been able to ask you to marry ME but you know as well as I do that it was impossible. We have a life together from now on and I'm happy with you. Happier than I can ever remember being before. You see I remember everything we ever talked about unless it's science..."

Shaking her head, Sam started to undress and it didn't take long until she was laying on the bed fully naked, with her arms crossed behind her head. With another grin, Sam watched Jack push the tray aside to the foot of the bed and shook the can, kneeling next to Sam.

"Besides... you know how I get when I'm hungry," Jack reminded her and sprayed some cream onto Sam's lips to lick it away slowly and then kissed her deeply, passionately which she returned.

With a smile, Sam observed Jack squirt whipped cream onto each of her nipples and her belly button. Leaning in, he licked it from the first nipple, suckling at it for a few moments and then repeated the action with the other which made her shiver with her rising arousal. He made his way to her belly button and also licked away the sweet treat from there.

"Am I getting something to eat as well?" Sam asked and lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you want first?" Jack wanted to know.

"A bun with peanut butter and jam," Sam requested and it didn't take long before she bit into it with a groan as Jack offered it to her. "You are too good to me," she mumbled and before she could lick the sweet toppings from her lips, Jack did just that and they kissed once again before Sam was able to swallow the bite.

They shared it and then let their tongues tangle and dance tenderly for a while before Jack continued to eat more whipped cream off of Sam's body. He took turns feeding her with whatever she requested when one was finished. And always returned to kiss her lovingly, showing her how much she meant to him. After a last healthy swig of her coffee, Sam lay back down and stretched with her arms behind her head. Her body was buzzing pleasantly from the ways Jack had licked away the cream, kissed her body, her face, her collarbones, her neck, her chest, nipples again, her torso, even her mound and legs. The can seemed to be almost empty and with the last squirts, Jack covered her folds and clit with the sticky cream after opening her legs.

Putting away the empty can for good, Jack moved on top of his lover and kissed her more passionately this time, their tongues dueling and dancing with their eyes closed. Hardly able to end the kiss, Jack pulled back finally and kissed his way from Sam's mouth down over her chin and neck, her chest and between her breasts, not stopping until he reached her mound. He could feel Sam cup his head gently and opened his eyes now to look up at her, laying down between her legs. Wrapping his hands around her thighs from behind so they were resting on his forearms, Jack took the first slow, languid swipe along Sam's cream-covered folds. The sweet treat was mixed with Sam's musky juices since she was aroused from what he had done to her so far. He loved that she didn't urge him on, hadn't done anything of the kind while he had licked and kissed her all over. Eyes locked with Sam's, Jack flicked his tongue over her little bundle of nerves which made Sam moan and open her mouth, arching with pleasure as he swallowed the cream.

With half-lidded eyes, Sam watched Jack clean her folds from the last remnants of the cream while he looked back at her, grinning and eyes sparkling with love. When the cream was gone, Jack continued to lick and suckle at her petals, obviously enjoying it if his tiny moans and groans were anything to go by. After some time, he focused his efforts on her clit, licking it, flicking the tip of his tongue over it and sucking at it in turn. Loosening his hold on one of her thighs, Jack stroked the back of his fingers through her wet folds before he pushed them into her slowly, carefully as deep as they would go. With a lustful moan, Sam's channel clenched around his digits and he kept watching her while she wasn't able to keep her eyes open anymore. Arching her head back, Sam gripped his hair while Jack's fingers started with a slow rhythm of in and out, drawing sexy lewd noises from her wetness. The assault on her clit which became more insistent and his fingers, thrusting faster and faster into her depths were rapidly becoming too much for Sam. Moaning loudly with every thrust and sucking at her clit, her orgasm swept over and through her suddenly. It made her tremble and writhe, back arched hard and thighs trapping Jack's head. Her channel milked the wonderfully intrusive digits as the pleasure raged through her and she panted hard.

When Sam lay back down, Jack was able to see her beautiful shiny and sweaty face, contorted in pleasure with her mouth wide open, eyes closed, nostrils flaring as her breasts bounced with her trembling. He so loved to see Sam in the throes of passion and licked up the juices leaking from her after pulling his fingers out of her gently. After a while, Sam took a deep breath, opening her eyes and locking them with his while she moistened her dry lips. Licking his lips, Jack moved up along Sam's body and lay down on top of her, feeling her burning body through his t-shirt and sweatpants. With her hands still in his hair, Sam pulled him down for a passionate tongue play and groaned when she tasted herself in his mouth.

*****


	15. Day 12 cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip down memory lane....

**Day 12 cont.**

“It's always good when we're on missions together like when we first encountered the Kull warriors and tried to capture one,” Sam continued their conversation as they sat on the couch, rain pattering against the windows of the cabin and they enjoyed a day of huddling close by the fire and just talking. “But when we had to split up to infiltrate Anubis' base on Tartarus and rescue Daniel here on Earth... I wished I could have gone with you and you with us. It was hard to say good-bye, knowing that you were going into a dangerous situation.”

  


“I felt the same way but I knew you'd have everything under control. Though I have to admit I would have loved to hug you and tell you that everything would be okay,” Jack said and squeezed Sam against his side. “And you looked so adorable with that sling and your tired eyes when you came through the stargate. I was so damn relieved to see that you were all right and proud of how you'd managed the mission. It was music to my ears to hear from you that you'd missed me.”

“You know... I think it was things like that that convinced my father that I had feelings for you. It was just a quip from you but my answer was honest and my father knew that,” Sam explained, thinking back to that time with a fond smile. “Do you remember when I blew up a sun and we ended up in another galaxy?” she asked and could feel Jack nod since she was looking at the fire. “The situation on the Pel'tac after Apophis' ship exploded was a prime example for the fact that my father really liked you. The exchange between the two of you was just like my father and I were acting around each other. That he treated you the same way he did me... it was so damn refreshing!”

  


Placing a kiss against Sam's temple, Jack mumbled, “I'm glad I was able to amuse you which reminds me of the whole Urgo incident somehow.” Feeling Sam move, Jack looked down to lock eyes with her and could see the question on her beautiful face. “I don't know... as annoying as he was it was a fun time. Just like when that... what was his name... K'tano or something fella? … thought our weapons were useless and you showed them their power?” Stroking Sam's upper arm clad in a sweater, Jack nuzzled her cheek. “I loved the way you took them over how to handle that weapon. You were so damn sexy. You are always sexy... your confidence is so damn hot, you know that?”

Shaking her head, Sam took the hand that was still stroking her arm and entwined their fingers, gazing at Jack with a big grin. “Do tell.”

  


“Just before we met K'tano you saved Earth by pulling an Asteroid through it with the Hyperdrive of a Goa'uld Cargo Ship.” Jack squeezed Sam's hand in his while saying the next part, “Who the hell is capable of doing that except for you? America's Natural Resource aka National Treasure and I stick to those expressions. I've seen you do things that seemed near impossible and you always do it like it is nothing.” Sam wanted to interrupt him but he lifted her hand in his and closed his mouth when Sam did. “I know you doubted yourself sometimes but in the end you always came out on top. I admire you for your brains. Had someone on that first day we met told me that I would come to truly value and appreciate you and your science I'd have told them they were nuts.” Burying her face against Jack's shoulder, he knew she was blushing. “Even then you were confident as hell... and I hardly ever saw you waver. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Another thing is that you never give up on me. You always come back for me or are there for me. I know I'm in good hands as long as you're there just like Earth.”

Sam rubbed her cheek against Jack's upper arm, dressed in a black t-shirt and loved the way he talked about her. “I love you, too, Jack,” she mumbled before looking up at him, smiling. “You know... the scientist in me would love to know what transpired while we were with Togar though.”

“Of course she would... and that's all you gathered from what I just said?” Jack joked and leaned down to kiss Sam tenderly with his fingers under her chin lifting her head, just pecking her lips, stroking and molding them together.

  
  


"I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Sam mumbled against Jack's lips. "You're the bravest man I know and I will miss you when you're in Washington. I will miss standing up to you when I think you're wrong. Like when I was responsible for a planet almost dying, they destroyed the rocket and you wanted to abandon them. Or I almost blew up an alien ship to save the Enkarans or when those Eurondans wanted to wipe out the so-called Breeders." 

Taking a deep breath, Jack thought back to those missions and it just made his point as he gazed at this strong and brave woman. “Thank you for acting as my voice of reason when it was necessary, Sam,” he said quietly. “And that is exactly what I mean. You don't just run away, stick your head in the sand and hope everything will be alright. No, you do something about it. You do everything in your power to set it straight. You fight for what's right even when it means annoying me which you did countless times in case you didn't know.” They grinned at each other and started to chuckle like idiots.

*****


	16. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day at the cabin before Jack and Sam have to go back to the real world...

**Day 13**

Sam opened her eyes, yawning and stretching to find Jack propped up on an elbow, palm supporting his head and just watching her with his warm brown eyes. His free hand was resting on her thigh. It reminded her of the moment she woke up after being trapped on Fifth ship and finding Jack alive and well crouching next to her. She had been so damn relieved to see that he had woken from stasis and saved the day another time. Like she did for him as he had said, he always came through for her and she loved him for that.

“What's on your mind?” Jack asked in a voice still raspy from sleep when she just looked at him, smiling full of love.

Holding the gaze for a little longer, Sam took a deep breath and, cupping his head, pulled Jack down for a slow, tender kiss before she answered, “Just how relieved I felt when Fifth let me go and you were there to greet me. Because for all I knew you were still in stasis back on Earth.”

“Oh, that... yeah... I was horrified when we saw you in that Replicator structure through the human form Replicator's connection. Believe me I was just as relieved to hear that you were on the planet with us instead of with the Replicators.” Jack leaned in once more for a gentle kiss. “To see you well on that dirty forest floor felt so damn good. And so much had happened that I didn't realize last you knew I was on ice.”

There had been some close calls during their missions where it was doubtful any of them would survive. For Jack one of those times was their close call with the Aschen. A second round if the note they'd received a few months before actually meeting them was any indication. As much as he had hated to see Sam in pain with a broken collarbone after tumbling through the gate. Jack had been so very proud of her for ridding them of the threat the Aschen had posed. And this strong woman was in his arms now and his to love and cherish for the rest of their lives.

“Now I'm curious what you're thinking about,” Sam wanted to know with a grin since Jack seemed so far away with his thoughts.

Nuzzling Sam's cheek, Jack mumbled, “The day you came toppling out of the gate to prevent the Aschen from sending their bio-weapon through after you.”

“Ah..,” Sam said, nodding slowly and gave Jack an Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses together gently. “One of the more painful experiences I had.” Looking at Jack, Sam pressed her lips against his before she closed her eyes as their kiss deepened instantly, tongues meeting tenderly.

Jack let his hand stroke from Sam's thigh up under her camisole to caress her soft, warm skin while they continued to kiss slowly. Their tongues were stroking and dancing gently, Sam's hand still cupping Jack's head.

She groaned and shivered when his cool hand covered her breast and started to knead, her nipple between his fingers as he squeezed them together. What she really appreciated about Jack, loved about him, was the fact that he didn't just want fast sex and wasn't only focused on his own release. Ending the tongue play, Jack took off Sam's top with her help and wrapped his mouth around her closest nipple as soon as she was laying back again. The other was covered by his hand which stroked and kneaded and pulled up on her nipple gently. Wrapping her leg around Jack's, she pulled him closer and could feel his erection press between her legs. In spite of the fact that he was totally aroused and could just take her, Jack took his time with her which made Sam totally hot. She could feel herself start to drip and ground against Jack's shaft.

The feeling of Sam's wet pajama bottoms rubbing along his length drove Jack wild with desire while he continued to lick, suck and flick her nipple, massaging the other gently. Sam's quiet, lustful moans and groans and her moving against him was heaven for him. He could hardly keep himself from just taking Sam but he wanted her to feel loved and cherished and not just like some piece of meat he used whenever he felt like it. Switching to the other breast, he gave it the same loving attention while closing his hand around the first, kneading and stroking and pulling up on the nipple tenderly. Feeling Sam tense, Jack froze and waited for her next move.

Lifting her head and upper body off the bed, Sam leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, “I need you to take me from behind.” The groan this elicited from Jack made Sam grin wide with satisfaction as she dropped back down.

Without hesitation, Jack moved back and off of the bed, pulling Sam with him to the edge and helped her get comfortable on all fours. Standing behind her, he pulled down her pajama bottoms and panties unceremoniously, not bothering to pull them off all the way and dropped his own sweatpants and boxers to the ground. Locking eyes with Sam since she was looking at him over her shoulder, face full of lust, he aligned his shaft with her dripping opening. He pushed into her fast and deep, both of them moaning in pleasure with one of Jack's hands holding Sam's hip and their eyes closing in unison. Sam's tight, spasming walls felt heavenly. He couldn't help but look down with both of his hands at Sam's hips now and watch his length disappear in Sam's hot, wet depths over and over as he held a steady rhythm.

Loving the way, Jack's shaft felt when it slid in and out of her, her channel clenching as her pleasure rose, Sam moaned and shivered, moving back against him. They both knew they wouldn't last long in this position and Sam let her hands slide along the sheets until her cheek and breasts were pressed into the mattress. This new angle felt even better as Jack became faster and faster, her tunnel becoming tighter and squeezing hard with every deep and fast thrust. She moaned wantonly over and over, her nipples rubbing against the sheets which enhanced her pleasure even more. She felt one of Jack's hands let go of her hip to stroke along her back and comb through her hair at the back of her head. This loving gesture together with Jack's moans and grunts of pleasure while he drove into her again and again pushed Sam over the edge. She came hard, her juices washing around Jack's shaft as her channel clamped down around it with a loud scream of his name.

Jack loved everything about Sam but this side was especially appealing and he bucked into his lover a few more times as she climaxed and then exploded into her depths. His hot, thick seed coated Sam's walls and mingled with her own juices as he collapsed on top of her, holding her head with the one hand in her hair. The feeling of Sam's channel milking him for every last drop was divine as he panted hard and shivered with little aftershocks elicited by her spasming walls. Sam collapsed beneath him, her feet ending up on the floor and his flaccid member slipped out of her in the process, both of them groaning at the loss of their connection.

Together they moved back on the bed, coming to lay on their sides and gazed at each other lovingly before they leaned in for a passionate kiss, both of them still a little out of breath. They had their arms and legs wrapped around their lover and were clinging to each other as their tongues tangled and danced, stroked and dueled with fervor. The growling of Jack's stomach stopped them from continuing and it made Sam giggle while he grumbled as they moved back to look at each other.

“One day I'll make you ignore your hunger,” Sam promised, kissing his cheek. “In case you haven't noticed yet by the way... I won't mind if you take the initiative from time to time. If you know what I mean.”

They started their day with a good breakfast after taking a short shower together.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done.... Let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you're interested in contacting me:  
> Instagram @tanjadroverson  
> Twitter @TanjaDroverson  
> EMail tanja.droverson@hotmail.com


End file.
